


Új élet

by Aislin_HU



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Bármennyire is szeretne Madara mást hinni, attól a perctől kezdve, hogy megismerte Natsumét, új életet él.
Relationships: Madara "Nyanko-sensei" & Natsume Takashi
Kudos: 1





	Új élet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life Anew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/809372) by [AislinCeivun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinCeivun/pseuds/AislinCeivun). 



> Először publikálva 2012 májusában Anime Fanfiction Style-on.
> 
> Az angol verziót 2020-ban feljavítottam. A magyarhoz (még) nem nyúltam hozzá, ergo helyenként nem teljesen tükrözi az eredetit.

– Ma… Madara-sama!

A vékonyka hang hallatán az ayakashi nyomban felemelte fejét, s éles aranyszín szemével letekintett arra, aki megzavarta a pihenését. Természetesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy hatalmas testével meglehetősen impozáns látványt nyújtott, mégis, a karmos lába mellett reszkető szellemkölyök mintha a szokásosnál is kicsinyebbnek tűnt volna.

– Mit akarsz? – dörrent rá az apróságra. Hangja mélyről jövő morajlásként zengett végig az erdőn.

A kis démon (külsejéből ítélve faszellem) összehúzta magát ijedtében. – S-s-semmit… Azaz… – Jól láthatóan nyelt egyet, majd kezeit tördelve folytatta: – Bocsáss meg, hogy megzavartalak, Madara-sama, de a… a gyökereimen fekszel. Még növésben vagyok, úgyhogy ha esetleg meg tudnád tenni, hogy kicsikét odébb pihensz tovább, nagyon-nagyon hálás lennék! – Az utolsó mondatot csak elhadarta, akár egy cséplőgép, ráadásul annyira cincogott, hogy alig lehetett érteni a szavait.

Madara megnézte magának a szipogó kis ayakashit, úgy _igazán_. Egy emberöltőnél se igen lehetett még idősebb; a bőre még nem is kezdett el kérgesedni, könnyekben úszó, hatalmas szeme pedig az ifjontik ártatlanságát hordozta magában. Mikor észlelte, hogy a hatalmas szellem élesen, pislogás nélkül figyeli őt, megszeppenve lesütötte a szemét.

Madara lekicsinylőn fújt egyet. Régen szemrebbenés nélkül ráripakodott volna a kölyökre, talán még vicsorogva ki is osztotta volna, hogy az megtanuljon tiszteletet tanúsítani a nálánál tekintélyesebb ayakashik iránt. Éppenséggel az sem állt volna távol tőle, hogy alaposan beleharapjon a kölyök hátsójába.

Nem tudta volna megmondani, mi változott meg benne. Az az egy volt biztos, hogy akkor kezdődött az egész, amikor Natsume Takashi véletlenül kiszabadította őt hosszú időn át tartó fogságából.

A démoncsöppség csaknem meglepetten nyikkantott fel, amikor Madara komótosan felállt, majd szótlanul jó pár lépéssel arrébb ballagott. Hosszú, bozontos farka finoman lengedezett mögötte, míg leheveredve lustán maga köré nem csavarta.

– Köszönöm! Köszönöm szépen! – hajtott fejet hálálkodva a kölyök. Lelkesen odarohant a fiatal fához, ahol egy pillanattal ezelőtt még Madara feküdt, és mosolyogva leült annak tövébe.

– Madara-sama…

A szellem bosszúsan emelte meg a fejét. (Mi az már megint?! Többet senki kedvéért nem hajlandó mászkálni, ennyire azért nem süllyed mélyre!) Mikor megpillantotta a megszólaló alakot, aranysárga szeme vékonyra szűkült. Tüntetőn elfordította fejét az érkezőtől.

– Mi az, már köszönésre sem méltatsz?

– Mit akarsz, Hinoe? – morogta Madara egykedvűen, lehunyt szemekkel, rá sem pillantva a másikra.

A szellemnő gunyorosan felkacagott, majd Madara mellé sétált, és – cseppet sem törődve annak méltatlankodó mordulásaival – letelepedett mellé a fűbe.

– Meglep, hogy nem haraptad le a kölyök fejét – mondta Hinoe olyan hangnemben, mintha már órák óta beszélgettek volna. Madara fintorgott, és maga elé húzta mellső lábait. Ha kellően érdektelenül reagál neki, talán még ez a perszóna is veszi a lapot, és elhúzza a csíkot.

– Felesleges időpocséklás lett volna. Amúgy sem vagyok éhes.

– Persze, persze. Rögtön gondoltam. – Az ayakashi megrebegtette a legyezőjét, és közben célzón meredt a másikra. – És bizonyára Natsume is mindjárt visszaér.

– Mi köze neki ehhez?

– Ó, semmi – húzta széles, és cseppet sem bizalomgerjesztő mosolyra a száját Hinoe. – Azt leszámítva, persze, hogy miatta puhultál el ennyire.

Ezt már Madara sem hagyhatta szó nélkül. A rendületlenül mosolygó ayakashi felé fordult, és rászegezte villámló tekintetét. – Arcátlan nőszemély! Megmutassam, mennyire elpuhultam? – sziszegte annak képébe.

– Ugyan, Madara – legyintett Hinoe, mintha fel sem vette volna a hatalmas szellem kitörését. (Valószínűleg így is volt.) – Miért teszel úgy, mintha nem tudnád magad is? Elég lenne annak a faszellemnek egyetlen percre meglátnia téged, amint dagadt macskaként kergetőzöl Natsuméval a kertben, és biztos, hogy többé nem rázná a hideg a látványodtól. Sőt, talán még barátkozni is akarna veled. – A piros száj még szélesebb mosolyba húzódott Madara egyre sötétülő tekintetének láttán. – Tudsz te ellenállhatatlanul édes is lenni, ha akarsz.

Madara remegett a dühtől. Már nem is feküdt: négy lábon állt a fűben, hosszú farka vészjóslón keringett mögötte. Ostoba nőszemély! Miket beszél itt neki!

– Ne nézz így. – Az ayakashi kényelmesen megigazgatta a haját, mintha nem is lett volna tudatában: Madarát pillanatok választották el attól, hogy rávesse magát. – Tudod, hogy igazam van.

– Egy szót se! – szűrte ki a fogai között Madara. – Csak azért vagyok ott olyan, mert…

– Mert így tudsz a legkönnyebben Natsume mellett lenni – vágott a szavába Hinoe. – Azt hiszed, nem tudom? Jobban megértelek, mint te önmagadat, Madara. És az isten szerelmére, hagyd már abba a fújtatást! Kivételesen nem cukkolni akartalak.

Madara még csapott egyet-kettőt a farkával, de a vicsora lassan alábbhagyott. – Hát akkor?

Hinoe megvonta a vállát. – Nem is tudom. Megváltoztál… de ez nem feltétlenül rossz dolog. Natsume ugyan nem ismert téged azelőtt – mondta aztán, a válla fölött tekintve hátra a mögöttük zöldellő dombra –, de ha tudná, büszke lenne rád.

Büszke? Ostobaság. Madarának nincs szüksége ilyen gyermeteg, halandó szentimentalizmusra. Magának él, csakis önmagáért, és ha időnként jól is esik tekintélyt parancsoló mivoltáról megfeledkezve bolondozni azzal az emberrel, aki egyetlen érdekfeszítő faktorként szolgál az életében, hát szíve joga megtenni. Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy közben elfeledkezne arról, ki is ő valójában.

Hinoe mindentudó somolygása láttán erős ingerenciát érzett arra, hogy karmával bosszúsan a földbe tépjen, ám ekkor éles hang hasított a levegőbe – olyan hang, amelyet Madara ezer közül is bármikor felismert volna.

– Sensei! Nyanko-sensei!

Madara felemelte a fejét, és kiáltó személy irányába nézett. Natsume óvatos léptekkel botladozott lefelé a dombon. A kezében ott volt a Könyv.

Az ayakashi bosszúsan megrázta a fejét. Rossz sorrend. Első dolga kellett volna legyen, hogy a Könyvre figyeljen…

– Hinoe – mondta kissé meglepetten a fiú, mikor odaért hozzájuk, és észrevette a szellemnőt. – Mit keresel itt?

– Á, én semmit – legyintett az ayakashi. – Már itt sem vagyok. Jó utat nektek hazafelé! – Mielőtt eltűnt volna, rákacsintott Madarára.

Natsume szerencsére nem vette észre. – Minden rendben volt, sensei?

Madara úgy döntött, egyetlen további gondolatot sem fog az ostoba nőre pocsékolni. Megrázta hosszú fejét. – Ugyan mi lett volna? Inkább azt mondd, tovább fosztogattad-e a Könyvemet!

– Igen, visszaadtam az ayakashi nevét – felelte Natsume lágyan, miközben végigsimította a kezében tartott Barátok Könyvének gerincét. – Hálás volt érte.

– Pff! – szusszantott Madara bosszúsan, miközben kissé megdöntötte magát, hogy a kölyök felkapaszkodhasson a hátára. – Szörnyű vagy! Mire megkapom, semmi nem marad belőle nekem. Legközelebb tényleg hagyni fogom, hogy egy ayakashi felfaljon téged.

A világ minden kincséért sem ismerte volna be, de megdöbbentette, hogy Natsume ennek hallatán csak felnevetett. Tényleg ennyire nincs már hitele a fenyegető szavainak? Tényleg ennyire biztonságban érzi magát mellette a kölyök?

Mindig bizonygatta magának, hogy azok tévednek, akik azt hiszik, bármiféle érzést táplálna a szerencsétlen kis embergyerek iránt, de be kellett látnia, hogy amikor Natsume kezei a nyaka köré siklottak, kellemes, meleg érzés ülepedett le a mellkasában. Az aranyszemek egy pillanatra lecsukódtak.

– Menjünk haza, sensei.


End file.
